


Baby, I love you

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy!shiro, Dont read if its not your thing, Keith is kinda spoiled, M/M, ddlb, little!Keith, nonsexual themes but choose to read how you see fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Keith and Shiro practice age play, its often very fluffy and sweet and Shiro is just grateful that Keith lets himself be loved. Shenanigans and lots of fun ensued.(this fic was written for Anita a.k.a (@ petrolsocken on twitter) because I love their art)//ongoing//





	Baby, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like ageplay then please do not read! Also! You can view their relationship as sexual or not I don't care, but nothing happens in this chapter that is lewd so I wouldn't worry to much about it! I just think the Sheith fandom sometimes needs more daddy stuff so honestly, sue me. 
> 
> Also!! Some notes on this au:
> 
> \- Keith is in college and is 19  
\- Shiro is an attorney for a space-engineering company and is 48
> 
> if you are heavily triggered by age gap you have been warned!!

Laying in bed, upon a pile of soft Shiro-scented pillows and blankets, Keith sighs. Naps aren't usually taken at this time of day, he usually has them right before dinner so he doesn't have to wait for Shiro to get home, but here? Right here? He can't move. Doesn't want to. 

Keith is a simple, very non-exaggerated, baby boy. He enjoys soft cuddles and hugs, kisses for encouragement, and Daddy's attention. Although he can be a bit of a brat at times and often not comply if he chooses to get on Daddy's nerves, now is not that time. 

He hadn't meant to fall asleep really, or to lay down at all actually... but it was lunchtime and he didn't have any classes and Shiro was home for an in-call meeting with his boss so Keith had laid down for just a short break and ended up lulled off into a soft sleep to the sound of Shiro's voice in the next room. 

It's been about an hour and a half now as he sits up and scans his surroundings, he blinks and rubs his eyes tired eyes. They're fuzzy from sleep and his cheeks are a little red and blotchy since he just woke - not to mention is messy hair as it frames his face and his bangs cover his eyes. Overall, he's a tired little boy but the rest was probably good for him. Shiro usually comments about how Keith needs more sleep anyway, which is probably a major factor into why naps are essential for their play.

Keith stretches from where he sits, reaching his arms up and arching his back to really try to wake himself. In these moments he definitely resembles a kitten from the stretching and whining. Eventually though Keith gets bored from just sitting and shifts to throw his legs over the side of his and Shiro's big bed so that he may stand and stretch. As he does, his ears pick up the sound of a soft _ click click click _... Hm, someone must be typing… 

Keith knows that sound fairly well… just then his brain begins to start working from his sleepy haze as he realizes just who must be typing away! Shiro! Daddy! 

The excitement bubbles up in his tummy and in a rush Keith moves to grab a few things from his nightstand, specifically speaking: his pacifier and his stuffed lion. Daddy had gotten the lion for him from a business trip in Japan but that was a year or two before they discovered this kind of play. Now though? Daddy's little baby boy, Keith, can't go without it. 

Soft socked feet move against carpet as Keith shuffles and makes his way from the cozy shared room to Shiro's at-home office. It's just a door down from their shared room (that other door being a guest room that Keith sometimes uses as a playroom). 

Keith thinks as he moves. What does he want? He wants to sit on Daddy's lap and get kisses. He wants to be a good boy and olay with Mr.Lion. He wants to see Daddy! And, maybe if he's extra good Daddy will give him a treat… 

He shakes his head at the thought and as he approaches Shiro's office he lets his bony knuckles rasp at the oak door in front of him, wanting to enter but needing permission. Keith would never purposely mess up an important conference call for Shiro- but some more… unimportant ones… he has before. Daddy didn't punish him though! Shiro is weak to Keith, could never actually punish him harshly… but Keith kinda likes the thought maybe- sorta- kinda-

At the sound of a soft _ 'come in' _ as affirmation, Keith snaps out of his thoughts yet again and smiles crookedly, pushing open the door. He holds the lion and pacifier in one hand as he enters, ready to see his Daddy.

~~~~~

Shiro’s a hard worker. He likes to think so and he definitely knows after twenty years at the firm, he's earned his keep and his wage, but maybe that's what makes this so frustrating. Being a localized attorney for a space-engineering company has its perks but some of the people he works with are so… questionable. 

Don't get Shiro wrong, he loves handling cases and the legal and moral portions of projects, but it takes more time and effort then need be and at the end of the day there is really only one person Shiro wants to come home to see…

Shiro is getting distracted too easily now from these thoughts so subconsciously and physically he rubs the scarred bridge of his nose in frustration. While working and typing away he barely registers what he said in the latest email that he sent in. It was over the usual monthly reports but this time of year was unusually hectic and it was more redundant then needed to be. 

As he contemplates the adult world and the frustrations that come with it, he hears a quiet and subtle knock at his office door. For just a split second he has to think of who it might be, but when he does a genuine and soft smile comes upon his lips.

Keith had been napping in the other room last time he checked so now that Keith was up maybe this was a sign to take a break and tend to his baby boy. Afterall, he cant resist a cute pouty face.

Shiro pushes his chair back from the desk just a little and ponders what to say before deciding on, "Come in." Quietly enough to not startle a probably still-sleepy Keith. 

When the door is pushed open and his little kitten saunters in, Shiro takes in the sight of him. This morning he had dressed Keith (since their agreement to this play was to treat Keith as a toddler, he would take it in full stride as a daddy figure), he sees his baby in soft pink pajama bottoms that have an adorable white lace trim and not to mention those adorable fuzzy bunny socks. The shirt Keith wears is one of his old frat shirts from college, its faded and the material is soft from use. Keith loves to wear Shiro's shirt and Shiro loves to see him in them. He perks up more seeing his baby slide around the floor in the socks as he shuffles and walks closer. As he gets around the desk to where Shiro sits, his Daddy pulls him closer by his shirt ever so slightly and lets his baby boy tumble down into his lap. 

"Hi." Keith mumbles, eyes droopy just a little. He definitely took a nap, Shiro concludes in his head. 

"Hi." Shiro repeats, breathless at Keith's beauty. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, bringing his hands to rest on Keith's slim hips. Keith shuffles on Shiro's lap to get closer and nods. 

"Mm, yeah. Like sleepin' on Daddy's pillow." Keith replies, holding his lion closer to his chest and holding up the pacifier for Shiro to see. Ah yes, the pacifier. "Help." Keith informs Shiro. He usually does this after naps or when their play begins, he asks for help, just like now, and Shiro will place it into his awaiting mouth with intent. It's a ritual, really, more routine on days like these. Shiro loves to see Keith with it in his mouth anyway, drool-y and sucking away.

Shiro takes the pacifier from Keith's delicate hand, noting this is Keith's favorite out of the five that they own. It's red and has a white polka-dots on the little button. Shiro's other hand reaches to cup Keith's cheek and he watches sensuality as Keith opens his mouth almost on command, awaiting the pacifier with an eager and embarrassed blush. 

Shiro pushes it gently past Keith's parted lips, watching it slide in and how Keith gives it an experimental suckle for good measure before nodding his head as a sign to Shiro of, _ 'Yes, this is good' _.

He’s lucky, if Keith were any cuter he might overload and die from shock. An old man of 48 years like himself can't handle Keith's random spurts of energy, little alone random spurts of unintentional cuteness. 

"Did you come in here to sit on Daddy's lap while he works?" Shiro asks Keith, holding him closer with a strong arm as the other gently pushes hair behind Keith's ear so his drool-y baby doesn't get anymore on his face. 

Keith gives a short nod and burrows into the love Shiro holds him with. His hands rest on Shiro's chest, playing with the buttons of Shiro's work clothes. 

They settle in like that for awhile, Shiro working and typing away at his computer answering emails and reading over documents. Keith is content to play with his lion and snuggle, though it won't hold him forever and Shiro knows in a few minutes he should get up to figure out dinner and what Keith might want to do afterwards… so, Shiro closes his laptop. 

"Alright baby, I think Daddy is a bit tired of talking back and forth with co-workers. Should we play for a little bit or have dinner?" Shiro looks down at his kitty right as Keith looks up at him. Keith's eager expression gives his intentions away.

"Pway! Pway!" Keith says behind the pacifier, squirming in Shiro's lap now energetic and ready for Shiro's full attention. Shiro laughs at his baby's eagerness and lets Keith slide off his lap and run out of the office with a squeal of, "Caschh eeee!!" Which Shiro translates in his head to: catch me! 

Shiro doesn't run but he follows Keith through their humble home, down the stairs and into the kitchen and living room where he is sure Keith is hiding at. Shiro considers Keith's favorite hiding spots in his head for a second: behind the couch, in the closet, under the kitchen table. He is just about to check each place when suddenly he hears it. A giggle and a snort, echoing from the kitchen. 

Shiro turns on a heel and stalks into the room. "Starlight, where have you gone?" Shiro calls, obviously seeing Keith's shaggy black hair poking out from behind the counter. When he speaks it just erupts more giggles from Keith, and before his baby boy can run off anymore, he launches himself around the counter and scoops his squealing and giggly baby into the air. 

Keith is a fit of giggles and a squirming mess, crying out in joy and mock-fear as Daddy finds him. His pacifier falls out in the process but Shiro is quick enough to grab it before it lands on the floor. 

"Eeeeee!!" Keith screeches in Shiro's arms. "No no no! No casshh keef!" Keith says with a whine, tuckering down to pout at Shiro with his big beautiful violet eyes. Shiro pouts right back and smooches his baby's cheeks. 

"But you know Daddy will always find you." He counters to Keith's one sided argument. "And he will also always love you." 

At the mention of those words Keith melts, right into Daddy and becomes a cuddly and happy little kitten. "I know." He tells his Daddy. "I wuv you too!" 

They settle down for dinner and for a movie after it all, overall Keith being satisfied and happy since Shiro showed him love. It's not like Shiro never does, but Keith had been having a hard week so this? This was everything. Shiro was just glad he could show Keith so much love in the first place and that Keith would let himself be loved. It was hard enough in the beginning to get Keith to not be embarrassed over their play, so this is miles beyond when they started.

As Shiro brings Keith back to their room to tuck him in and kiss his forehead he thanks the universe for his baby boy.

  
They're an off pair sometimes, and they're not perfect, but love is not amiss here, so it stands: _ Daddy and his baby boy _.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There is more to come! If you want to contact me my tumblr is a-bouquet-of-lilies or my twitter which is @lilyofnaboo !! I hope you enjoyed this! Go check out Anita for more fun stuff and support her art account! Love you guyssss, byeee!!~


End file.
